Addison Turner
by scarline464
Summary: This is a Modern Harry Potter. Takes place during the fifth Movie. Have fun reading! Fred/OC
1. Chapter 1

(Note that in this, Fred and George finished their last year of school in the Goblet of fire. And that I own none of this, other than the plot line, and the Turner family.)

Thursday morning... Well, if you count morning as when you wake up, if not, then evening. Thursday evening: 3/30/17

She sat up and raked her hands through her hair. Though, there wasn't much hair to rake through, it didn't even reach her shoulders. It was a shade of red, very light, with orange and a bit of Platinum blonde. She had not always had her hair that short, but she had begged her parents to let her cut it shorter. Eventually she got her wish, and not her hair was perfect, in her opinion at least, other than the color. To be specific, the LENGTH was perfect, the color needed to be fixed, especially since there was a few strands of hot pink. Which wasn't hot at all. She had her hair red and orange before but she wanted Platinum Blonde, she had tried to go straight from red, to Blonde, it ended up pink. Her eyes were emerald green, with bits of gold flowing into them. Her outfits were never much, pajama pants and a tank top most of the time, jeans and a t-shirt if she ever left the house, but that was barely ever.

She stood, climbed her way out of her messy room, and dragged her feet across hard floors on her way to the kitchen, which wasn't empty. Her mother stood by the sink, washing the dishes with her wand.

"Morning mum." She greeted as she opened the fridge. Nothing much in it, just a few leftovers from the previous night and some random ingredients.

"Morning Addison." Her mother said as she took a sip of her coffee. Addison shut the fridge and made her way to her laptop, nothing new, other than a few things on twitter. She sighed and sat down in the living room, but the very second she hit the couch... "Addison! We have new neighbors! I wanted you to bring some cookies I made over there. I'd have May do it, but she's getting ready to go back to Hogwarts after spring break.

Addison had finished her Hogwarts years, and May (Her little sister.) Was on her second to last year. Addison was glad it was over, Harry Potter was always getting everyone in trouble, she had enough of it. She wanted to get out of there. She still worried for her younger siblings though. She had a Hufflepuff sister (May), and two Gryffindor brothers (John and Jason). Harry was on his second to last year too, then maybe the school would go back to peace, hopefully.

Addison had heard from May that there was a new defense against the dark arts teacher there. Shocking. Anyway, she was Dolores Umbridge. Apparently she was the worst teacher ever. May said she was surprised that anyone could live with it, Addison probably wouldn't have. She would find a way to 'get rid' of the teacher without anyone noticing.

"But mum!" Addison begged. "I had my entire day planned out!"

"Let me guess, sit on the couch until two, and then sit in front of your computer until bedtime?" Addison's mother guessed. She didn't respond. So she groaned and got up.

"Do I have to invite them over for some dinner or something?" Addison asked as she slipped her Hogwarts hoodie over her head. She popped each of her fingers one by one, that was a bad habit she had developed a few months ago. She couldn't stop no matter how hard she tried.

"No, of course not, just bring them this plate." Her mother said. She grabbed the plate and put on a fake smile, just to add the extra effect. She walked to the door.

"If these people are jerks, I'm never giving cookies to anyone ever again!" Addison shouted out to her mother.

"What ever Add." Her mother called back. Addison smiled and shut the front door. She walked down the halls of the apartment compound. Lucky for her, it was a magical compound, no muggles could even see it. Most purebloods weren't allowed in, unless they weren't snooty jerks. Then the owner would make an exception. Addison was a Halfblood, both of her parents were wizards, but her grandparents weren't. Yet, somehow, Addison still ended up as a Slytherin.

Addison knocked on the door, neighboring her own. The was the shuffling of feet inside, then a muffled shout that Addison couldn't make out. The door opened.

Oh no. No. No. No.

She was expecting some random witch or wizard! Not a old schoolmate! She had never spoken to him, but he was one of THOSE Gryffindors. No doubt his twin was somewhere in the apartment.

"Weasley?" Addison asked.

"Turner?" The twin asked. Addison nodded. "Never expected to run into you after school, especially not in pajama pants." The twin laughed. Oh Salazar. She had expected a random person, so she didn't put jeans on. Now she at least wished she could tell which twin he was. Maybe that would make her feel a little better.

"Oh, yeah, I didn't know it would be someone I knew, so I didn't bother." Addison paused to look at the kittens on her pajama pants. Yup. She was a Slytherin, talking to a Gryffindor, while wearing kitten pajama pants. And better yet, the kittens were cartoon. He chuckled again. "My mum said to give you these. She gets me to deliver them to all the new neighbors." Addison said, holding the plate of cookies out. He grabbed not only the plate of cookies, but Addison's hand as well, he brought her inside, shut the door and yelled.

"George! We've got cookies!" Oh. He was Fred. Well, at least she knew.

"Yes! Mum refused to send more. Told you if we moved out we could do whatever we wanted. How the bloody hell did you get-" George emerged from behind a wall without a shirt and just jeans on. He dropped his toothbrush. "Hehe, hey Turner, be right back." George said before disappearing again, but Addison caught him glaring at Fred before he left fully. She let out a laugh after he was out a view. Fred smirked.

"He just woke up, he refused to wake up until lunch time now that school's over. Its bloody ridiculous, but, judging by your hair and pants, I'm guessing you just woke up too?" Fred asked, he popped one of the gingersnap cookies in his mouth. Addison raked her fingers through her hair, but it was no use, it just looked messy naturally.

"Yes. What else do you expect from a Halfblood Slytherin?" Addison asked. Fred smirked and shook his head.

"I guess I shouldn't expect much. What have you been into lately?" Fred asked. He sat down at one of the red stools at the countertop. Addison hadn't taken time to look around, after all, she didn't mean to be here long. It was beautiful though. The kitchen was warm, and seemed to be the perfect size for a few people to use. The cabinets were a cherry-type wood, but they seemed more the Weasley's style. It was orange, with red flowers painted on the wall, they seemed to sway with the spring breeze, bloom and shine brilliantly, they even faced towards the light. The counter were made of a dark brown marble, that made the flowers on the wall seem more alive. There was a counter with two or three red and gold stools in the center of the kitchen. Which had a great view of the living room, which was red and gold entirely, there was a fireplace that reminded Addison of the Gryffindor common room (Which she had managed to sneak into once during her years at Hogwarts, but she was caught by none other than Fred himself).

"Nothing much, Iv checked in with Pansy once or twice since our school days, but I haven't done anything but sit around my parents house really. How's the shop?" Addison asked. He looked back at the wall George had appeared from and shrugged. He popped another cookie in his mouth.

"We've lost some business with the whole Umbridge thing, but we'll get it going again, I'm sure of it." Fred said. Addison nodded.

"I bought the little Umbridge thingy. There's a string that runs over my Laptop in my bedroom that she crosses. She's quite entertaining to watch when I'm on it, my laptop I mean." Addison said.

"Must have been a day I wasn't there, I take joy in selling those little things." Fred chuckled, Addison joined.

"My sister says she's a-"

"Alright, cookies, where are they Turner? And are they poisoned?" George asked as he walked into the room, rubbing his hands together. Fred took the plate of cookies and put them behind his back.

"There aren't any cookies." Fred joked. George walked around innocently to where Addison was standing. Fred furrowed his brows and tilted his head. Addison almost laughed at the interaction between the twins. Suddenly, George grabbed Addison from behind, his left hand went across her chest to grab her right shoulder, and his right hand wrapped around her waist to keep her pinned. She gasped.

"Are you sure there isn't any cookies?" George joked threateningly. Fred looked between Addison and George. "Because, if there isn't, I'll just have to trade Turner so I can buy some." Addison rolled her eyes.

"You know I can easily get out of this?" Addison asked. George nodded.

"Course I do. I just don't think you will." George said.

"Fine. Fine, I don't want Addison to end up traded, and I don't want my brother in the floor because Turner decided to flip him." Fred said, he got the cookies back out from behind his back, he popped anther one in his mouth before putting it down fully though.

"I wouldn't end up on the floor." George grumbled as he popped a cookie in his mouth. Addison and Fred both looked at him and smiled.

"You would."

"You so would." Addison said. George shook his head and ate another cookie.

"Pajama pants Turner?" George teased. "Better yet, kittens are on 'em." He added when he got a look at them.

"Shirtless Weasley?" Addison teased back. "Better yet, your pale. The both of ya." Fred chuckled again, George huffed but smiled. All three of them grabbed another cookie.

"In my defense, I didn't know anyone was here." George said.

"In my defense, I didn't know my new neighbors were going to be schoolmates. I just thought it'd be some random old people." Addison said. Fred and George both shrugged. Addison shut her eyes for a moment, still tired and unable to help it, by the time she opened her eyes, both of the twins had moved. Wait. She had moved too. Where was she? She sat up. Sat up? She was in a bed? She was just sitting at the counter. She looked around the room, she could tell it was Fred's because of the sweater sitting on the end stand, it had a large F on it. She hadn't fallen asleep had she? Did the twins move her to Fred's bedroom? She looked at the clock on the wall, it had only been two hours.

She stretched and groaned. She raked her hand through her hair many times, looking in the mirror on the wall, trying to hide the hot pink under the orange. She took off the Hogwarts Slytherin hoodie to reveal her green tank top. Maybe she could sneak out of the house unnoticed.

"You know, your adorable when you sleep? George couldn't even help me bring you in here because he was afraid he'd wake you with how much he was laughing." Fred said from the doorway, startling Addison. He chuckled. She felt her stomach do a flip. How long had he been there? He leaned against the doorframe with his arms crossed. He smiled and looked at the floor.

"Umm. How long have you been there?" Addison asked. He smirked and shook his head, looking back up at her.

"Since you woke up, I was coming in here to get with sweater when you started to stir. You know you've been asleep for two hours? You must not sleep at night." Fred said, he walked in the room, towards her. His shoulder bumped hers gently as he went to get his sweater.

"I do sleep at night, sometimes." Addison defended herself horribly. He shook his head.

"Well, it seems you like sleep as much as my brother. Just not at night." Fred said, he leaned against the wall next to her and messed with the ends of his sweater sleeve.

"I guess-Oh my Salazar, my mum-"

"Your Mum came by an hour ago to make sure we were serial killers that had kidnapper her daughter. Once she saw who we were, she said you could stay here as long as you liked." Fred interrupted her. Addison nodded and sat on the bed.

"I'll have to go back eventually, my online friends will think I'm dead if I don't get back." Addison said. "I left my phone at the house, because, like iv said many times before, I thought I was just dropping off cookies."

"Phone and Online. Pretty sure Dads spoken of muggle things like that before." Fred said. Addison's mouth fell open. Who didn't know about the internet!? "I'm kidding, I know what it is. I'm a Pureblood, not a idiot." Addison let out a sigh of relief. She didn't want to explain that. Not when she was this tired.

"Good." Addison said. She yawned.

"So this is why you wear Pajamas everywhere? So you can sleep wherever you go?" Fred asked. Addison shook her head and laughed.

"No, course not. I usually have jeans. I just wasn't in the mood. I woke up like ten minutes before my mum sent me here." Addison said. He shot up straight.

"That reminds me! Can you get your mum to send more cookies?" Fred asked. Addison's eyes went wide.

"You two hogs ate them all already!?" Addison shouted. He smirked and nodded.

"Best cookies we've had since we finished school!" Fred shouted back.

"She's awake isn't she?" George asked as he appeared in the doorway.

"Yes, she's right here." Addison said. George rolled his eyes.

"I must be interrupting something." George said, eyeing the Hoodie on the end of the bed. Addison went wide eyed.

"No! No. No, you weren't. I'm going to go get my phone, and put on some jeans." Addison said awkwardly. She grabbed her hoodie and went to pass George. George chuckled at her reaction and she could hear Fred curse at George.

Addison walked in her front door and rushed to her bedroom without saying hello to anyone. She got a pair of jeans, it was her only pair left, they were denim with rips in the knees and rhinestones on the back pockets. Silver and green naturally. She had charmed them to different colors. She grabbed her phone and checked it, no notifications. Thankfully. She snuck her way back to the twins apartment and knocked on the door again. She watched George open the door.

"Fred went out to get dinner. He's bringing back enough for you too." George said and invited her back in.

"I can pay for-"

"He insisted on buying it. Don't even try it. He likes to buy things for other people." George said. He walked to the fridge and got out a bottle, the liquid was orange. "Fire whiskey?"

And that's how Addison's story starts... Next chapter will be out soon.


	2. Chapter 2

Addison kept her Fire Whiskey limited. Only a tiny bit, because she was still really young and all. Fred had returned and they all sat around the counter. George insisted that Addison sit between the twins, and she did. She didn't know why. But she did. The food was good, just, it would taste better if Fred let her pay for hers. She wasn't going to ask. She just kept repeating that in her head. George grabbed all the boxes and threw them away, unfortunately, the can was full, so he grabbed the bag and left the flat to take it out. Before he left, he mumbled in her ear.

"I'm surprised you made it this long without asking to pay." Then he left. It pushed Addison over the edge. She had to pay it. She waited for Fred to finish washing his hands to say anything.

"Thank you." Addison started. Fred raised his eyebrows and tilted his head with his arms crossed across his chest. Addison let out a small smile and looked at her hands on the counter.

"How hard was it for you to wait until George left?" Fred asked, still standing with his arms crossed, he leaned against the back of the couch. Addison shrugged and sighed.

"Very. But! I really, really want to pay my own food." Addison shouted. Fred shook his head. He walked back over to the counter, put his hands on it, and leaned over it to where he was hovering over the middle.

"All I want for repayment, is more cookies." Fred said with his eyes narrowed. Addison stood and did the same thing he did on the opposite side of the counter, she was now hovering over the half he wasn't hovering over. She could feel his breath on her face. Her stomach flipped as it did when she saw him at the door a hour ago. She put the thought aside, thinking it was the Fire Whiskey and the first time was because she was embarrassed that he had walked in when she had taken off her hoodie.

"I'll only give you more cookies if I can pay you for the meal." Addison gambled. He smirked and his eyes flickered to her lips, which gave her the urge to glance at his but she fixed it quickly.

"Nice try Turner, I'll just ask your mum for more." Fred said with a evil little smirk. Addison narrowed her eyes at him.

"I'll tell her we cant afford to buy that many Ingredients, she'll realize it and wont make any more." Addison fought back. Fred shook his head and growled, eyes flicking to her lips again.

"That's the problem there love, you have money. Why else would you offer to pay for a simple meal?" Fred fought back. Crud. She thought she could get away with that one. She narrowed her eyes at him again. He chuckled and smirked.

"Its Addison or Turner to you. Not Love." Addison said after a moment, it was the only response she could think of at the moment. He tilted his head from side to side as if weighing out options. He seemed to have made his decision.

"Love suits you. Plus, and me George call pretty much everyone love, Love." Fred said. Addison growled. She looked passed Fred to see George. She turned pink immediately. She looked back at Fred.

"Fred-"

"Its my blasted twin again isn't it?" Fred sighed. Addison nodded but accidently head-butted him. They both stood up straight and looked at George, who was smiling ear to ear. Fred glanced at Addison but looked back at George.

"Now iv interrupted something." George laughed. Addison only turned redder at that. She was going from pale Slytherin to Red Gryffindor. Fred rubbed his forehead, where it was bumped. "And neither of you are denying it this time." George added. Addison looked at her hands, she couldn't will herself to say anything, Fred couldn't seem to pull himself to say anything either. Addison looked at the time on her phone and realized how late it was. Dinner must have taken a few hours to eat, especially since George had to tell a joke every two minutes and one of the two minutes was taken up with Addison laughing.

"I-I should probably get going. I'll see you guys tomorrow when I deliver the next batch of cookies." Addison said awkwardly. Fred nodded and George laughed. Addison walked over by the twins but George grabbed her wrist.

"No hugs?" George asked. Addison rolled her eyes. She turned around and hugged George. "Don't forget Fred." George whispered to her. She went pink again, right when she had gone back to her normal pale color too. Addison let go of George and looked at Fred. 'Just pretend its George' She told herself. It didn't work, now she could tell the difference between the twins easily, one looked slightly, only slightly different. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around Fred the same way she had George. Just much more awkward.

"Ignore him. He's a bit of a git sometimes." Fred whispered to her.

"I know. I hear all that from Draco. All of you are gits, maybe not you I suppose." Addison whispered back. He shook his head against her shoulder.

"Sometimes I forget that your not a Gryffindor. Other than the fact that your still wearing a green sweater." Fred whispered. Addison took a moment to just, think about everything said. "Though, green does look good on you." Fred added pleasantly.

"And Red isn't so bad for a Ginger like you." Addison responded.

"You two sure know how to hug." George commented from behind them. Addison quickly let go of Fred.

"We've unpacked everything now, so, we've got to get back to work, hopefully all the business will be back. But that means we wont be here when you deliver the cookies tomorrow." Fred said. She could see the hint of disappointment in his eyes.

"And that's why we'll give you a key to both the apartment and the shop." George said. Both Fred and Addison looked at George.

"Your going to give someone you barely know, better yet, a Slytherin, the key to you home and store?" Addison asked in disbelief.

"I'll give a key to anyone that hugs my brother that long. That's why my mother has a key." George said. Addison turned red. AGAIN. For about the millionth time.


	3. Chapter 3

Addison went home with her key, that she had really, truly tried to give back, but George refused to have it. So now she was sitting in her bedroom, trying not to blow up. She did not fancy Fred Weasley! No! She raked her hands through her short hair over and over as she pace around the room. She. Did. Not. Fancy. Fred. Weasley. She. Did. Fancy. Fred. Weasley. Not! No! No! She didn't fancy Fred. He was a Weasley, poor, too big of a family, they pranked, they weren't even the same level of popularity as her, but Fred. He was ginger, kind, handsome, had a great personality. She didn't fancy him though. Never in a... In a...

"Oh turn off your blasted thoughts Addison." She mumbled to herself. "You fancy him and you know it."

"Fancy who?" Her father asked from the door. She stopped pacing and attempted to fix her hair.

"Knock much?" She snapped. He raised his eyebrows warningly. "Sorry, bad mood. The new neighbor."

"How can you fall for someone who you just met?" Her father asked as he sat in her computer chair.

"I didn't just meet him-" -Her father sighed of relief, glad it was a guy- "-he went to school with me a while back, he was a Gryffindor. And I didn't fall for him, I just, accidently fancy him." Addison explained.

"Not Potter right? Because that ones younger. I don't know if I could handle him." Her father stated. Addison shook her head.

"He's my age dad." Addison said. She sat on her bed and sighed.

"I'll leave you to think about it, and, I'll meet him tomorrow anyway. Goodnight sweetie." Her father said.

"Goodnight, oh, tell mum to make more cookies-Wait, WHAT?" Addison yelled, only now realizing what he had said. He was going to meet Fred and George? TOMORROW? Her father chuckled, turned off the light, and shut the door behind him. Addison groaned and changed into pajamas. She collapsed onto her bed and groaned again into her pillow. She got out her phone and checked everything. Once she saw that everything was worthless, she pulled up her texts.

 **What are you up to? Wanna go shopping on Thursday? -Three hours ago -Pansy**

 **It depends on if I'm doing anything that day, anything new with you and Blaise? -Seconds ago -Addison**

 **Not really, he brought me to Malfoy Manor for some kind of Masquerade dance thing. You wouldn't believe how romantic the garden is. Why? Anything new in your love life? -Seconds ago -Pansy**

 **Well... -Seconds ago -Addison**

 **I knew it! Who is it! Are you a couple yet? Is it just a crush? Tell me! -Seconds ago -Pansy**

 **We aren't together, I just fancy him, sort of. -Seconds ago -Addison**

 **That didn't answer all my questions! Who! Is! He!? -Seconds ago -Pansy**

 **Well, you wouldn't really approve... -Seconds ago -Addison**

 **I'll approve of anyone you fancy, BECAUSE YOU NEVER FANCY ANYONE! -Seconds ago -Pansy**

 **No need to use Caps, I really don't think you'd like him. -Seconds ago -Addison**

 **Put down your phone Add. -Seconds ago -Pansy**

Addison furrowed her brows and lowered her phone, Pansy sat on the bed next to her.

"Pansy!" Addison whispered harshly.

"What? I just apparated into your room to figure out who you fancy?" Pansy said harmlessly. Addison rolled her eyes.

"You cant just do that!" Addison said angrily.

"Well, who is it Add?" Pansy asked, not phased by anything Addison had said. Addison sighed and slumped her shoulders.

"Fred Weasley." Addison said softly, not looking at Pansy.

"Thought so, everyone in Slytherin thought you'd fall for a Gryffindor. Goodnight Add." Pansy said, she disappeared. Addison sat in her bed and slowly drifted to sleep.

* * *

Addison woke up with her father shaking her.

"You know, our guests have arrived." Her father spoke softly in her ear.

"Guests!?" Addison yelled, shooting to sit up, and accidently knocking heads with her father.

"Yes... Guests.. They're called people, you know, I thought you met people yesterday, must've been dreaming again." Her father played. He had always teased her for being online all the time. She didn't even slip into her jeans, it depended on who it was, probably some random friends of her parents. But the way her father had woken her up...

"Yesterday it was cartoon kittens, today hearts." The voice of a very handsome, and annoying twin. Not them, anyone but them.

"Fred! George! How... Erm... Wonderful it is to see you! Again..." Addison said. George smiled and bowed his head to her, Fred just smiled, when she least expected it, he leaned over and kissed her hand. She could tell she was now the shade of a rose. May Laughed.

"So, which one do you fancy? They both look the same." May asked as loud as she possibly could. Fred paled, expecting his brother to do the same, but George burst out laughing. May pointed at Fred. "That one, and he fancies you too I see." May said.

"May, I know your learning to be a Legilimens, but what did I say about using it on people?" Addison's mother scolded.

"Not to." May groaned. She retreated to the couch and started to play with her phone.

"That doesn't mean you can sneak away and play with your tech. I invited another Weasley over today." Addison's mother said. Weaselette walked in the door, Addison scolded, but she was glad that it wasn't just the twins.

"Gin!" May yelled, her and the younger girl were friends. Addison knew better though, this was Weaselette. Draco had taught her that. Ginny and May ran off to May's room. Leaving Addison and her parents alone with the twins.

"I made more of the cookies, would you boys like tea?" Addison's mother asked.

"That would be great Mrs. Turner." Fred said. He seemed to have a lot more manners that George, who simply nodded.

"Which one?" Addison's father whispered to her.

"The one with the manners." Addison said. Her father stood up straight, hands behind his back, looking all innocent, she regretted telling him which one she fancied now. Sometimes her parents were metal.

"Addison, could you apparate to the park and pick some of the Cherry Blossoms your mother likes so much?" Her father asked. It wasn't what she expected, she smiled and nodded immediately. George seemed to come to a sudden realization of something.

"Freddie, why don't you give her a hand?" George asked. There is was. Addison saw her father fist bump George.

"Of course." Fred said through grinding teeth. "Lets go." Fred told Addison. She grabbed his hand and apparated to the park, cherry blossoms were everywhere, spread on the ground, in the trees, blowing in the wind. Everywhere.

To be continued...


	4. Chapter 4

So, now I have a twitter account. I write on many different sites and if you like my books, it would be best to keep up with them right? I post often on absolutely everything. And I finally decided to make a twitter account for it so that everyone can keep up with me on there. I will announce when chapters are about to come out and will ask for suggestions and book ideas. On there I will also take fanfiction requests and can also help other people who want to become writers. Lol, I don't really know that much myself, but I can give a few small and almost worthless tips. I'm not very popular on the internet yet, but if I keep it up, I might get there one day, especially if I start writing originals. (And if you follow me on my new twitter, you might just see if I am writing any originals, and also might get a few sneak peeks at them.). And besides, talking on twitter is allot easier than chatting through reviews or comments, so if you want to see what I'm up to in this world of writing, follow me on twitter Dracoette Cant wait to see you there!


End file.
